


His counterpart

by moonybins



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Multi, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Top Jeon Jungkook, jhope - Freeform, suga x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: A young girl is crying as young girl's coffin is passed. " Why?" " Why?" " WHY?" Chen grieved as her friend Eun Jung's body is settled down. The girl's face still has a face of shock and surprise, the same one she had moments before she was ran over by a car. " you were my first friend in this lonely world." Chen thought to her self. she wasn't very noticeable as she was small and curled up into a ball. She saw her friend's mother crying out in despair, with her husband trying to comfort her but failing. After the funeral, Chen wipes her face of tears and emotion as she approaches her home, where her abusive father will be waiting. Later, Chen writes in her depression diary.





	His counterpart

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MY WORK ALTHOUGH I DID HELP THE CREATOR MAKE THIS. THIS FF WAS MADE BY YUMIA AND YOU CAN READ THE ORGINAL ON QOUTEV ( IT IS A FF WEBSITE FYI). I JUST POSTED IT HERE SO MORE PEOPLE CAN SEE IT. enjoy :)!*
> 
> An: I hoped that you liked this first chapter( it is the prologue though) ! i know it's really crappy, but it will have to do. Please do NOT post hate comments in the comment section bellow. this is my first time writing a story and actually publishing it. I'm still stuck on the first chapter of my original story that has NOT been published yet Daughter Of A Fox. also this story will have unregular updating routines, so PLEASE be patient. thank you. ( this is the prologue.)

5 years later ( in 6th grade )  
Chen is numb as her friend Ae Shook's body is taken away. " another loss for stupid me." Chen thought. She couldn't shake the memory. The moment Ae and her mother were murdered by their insane uncle. Chen attended the uncle's trial, where he were sentenced for death. 4 days later, they searched for him in his home, only to find out he had committed suicide. He left a long suicide note, along with his depression notebook. the notebook had helped figured out the secrets of insanity. Chen had decided from that moment on she would stay away from everyone so she wouldn't hurt any more people. Chen then writes in her depression diary.  
2 year later ( in 8th grade)  
Chen is on her laptop, searching for a way to escape her horrible father. She decides all the options she found out about so far are too risky. She knew what her father would do as she scrolls on the internet, an ad from SM entertainment catches her eye. the ad wants young girls 13-16 to audition for a girl group. Chen's eyes for the first time in her life lit up with hope. She secured a spot to audition. On the day of the audition, Chen left the school in a hurry and ran to the site of the audition. there were many girls there, each determined to get in. Chen's legs were shaking. her breath was stopped short by how talented the other girls were. they sang with emotion, and rapped mercilessly. " I can't do this." Chen thought. But her legs wouldn't budge. It was like her body was refusing to run away. " If my body isn't going to move away, i might as well go forward." Chen sighed. When she heard her name being called, she took a deep breath before entering the stage. then, she began to sing and dance to her heart's delight. when the timer was up, she left the stage to her home, certain that she failed.  
1 month later

Chen scrolls on her phone for new music to dance to as she takes a gulp of water. suddenly, a text message pops up from SM entertainment. she goes to the message app and reads the following text:  
SM: We are delighted to say that we have accepted you along with 4 other girls to form a kpop girl group. Pack your things, say goodbye to your family, and go to SM's faculty on April 24, 2010 at 4:00.  
Chen could not believe her eyes. she had been accepted, along with 4 other girls, out of what must have been 400 girls. She immediately packed her things prior early, and on April 24, 2010, she hugged her mother and sister and said a tearful farewell. She took a bus, and headed towards SM 's faculty. as she walked in the room, she was greeted by a friendly manger and 4 strange girls that she had never saw in her life. a pretty short haired tomboyish looking girl held out her hand and greeted her. " Hello, I'm Hea Jung." a brown haired girl stood and said," I'm Mi Cha." the reddish browned hair simply spoke " Nam Kyu." a should length haired girl sang," I'm So Young, nice to meet you." the manger coughed and said," now that you guys are introduced to each other, let me give you your positions,"  
Hea Jung:  
Stage name: Hana  
Position: leader and rapper  
band: EXTRA  
Mi Cha:  
Stage name: Mia  
Position: Main vocalist =, sub-rapper  
band: EXTRA  
Nam Kyu:  
Stage name: Kyuk  
Position: rapper  
band: EXTRA  
So Young:  
Stage name: Sika  
Position: vocalist, dancer  
band: EXTRA  
Chen Min:  
Stage name: Chen  
Position: lead and main dancer, vocalist  
band: EXTRA  
Chen knew that from the very first moment that she started practicing, she wanted to become a kpop star. and so did everyone else. little did they know, a group named BTS was also training to become a kpop star, and that the two bands, BTS and EXTRA, would meet 4-5 years later to collab.


End file.
